1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and associated apparatus employed in wireless two-way communication of data by means of current pulses traveling through living biological tissues and, more specifically, it contemplates the use of an implantable device which may be implanted, for example, in a patient's brain, torso or abdomen in cooperation with an external computerized device for diagnostic, monitoring or therapeutic purposes.
2. Description o the Prior Art
The value of using invasive procedures and devices in diagnosing, monitoring or treating patients has long been known in the medical environment. It has been known, for example, to employ a pacemaker for regulating heart functions. Also, deep brain electrical stimulation for the treatment of Parkinson's Disease has been known.
It has also been known to suggest the use of implantable devices which are in communication with an external computerized device, such as by radio frequency (RF) signals or light or wired connection, for example.
It has also been known for various purposes to suggest two-way communication with wireless base and remote stations wherein data may be communicated. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,237.
Among the problems with the prior art utilizing wired systems are the risk of infection and reduced mobility of the patient.
Among the problems with prior art RF systems have been the requirement for substantial size, difficulty in recharging batteries and signal-to-noise ratio. Also the energy required to convert between the signal and the RF waves can be substantial.
There remains, therefore, a substantial need for an implantable device which will efficiently and accurately receive signals from an external device and deliver signals to the external device for medical diagnosis, monitoring and therapeutic purposes.